Transporting ladders in vehicles has been a persistent issue in the field. It is known to transport ladders on vehicles when the ladders are mounted on the outside of the vehicles. Oftentimes, there are racks and carriers made for this purpose that can be mounted to the outside or roof of the vehicle. However, there are instances where it is desired to transport ladders in the interior of the vehicle. While it is an easy matter to stack ladders in the interior space of a vehicle, it is necessary to carry the ladders in the interior of the vehicle such that they are secured into place and do not move responsive to the movement of the vehicle, and that are easily removed and remounted into stored location in the vehicle.